Skulblaka
by Dragon.Flying.Vampire
Summary: Eragon has a dream about a new wild dragon and this changes the course of fate. read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own……

**Disclaimer: I own…….. Nothing, except possibly the new character…. The book never mentioned any wild purple and black dragons…. **

**Chapter 1- the dream **

**Eragon's P.O.V **

_A young hatchling dragon with purple scales and black wings fights the shade Durza on the borders of trees, behind a fortress of stone. The dragon was fighting bravely to defeat the Shade, despite numerous gashes and wounds. The small dragon suddenly flew up into the air with great difficulty, knowing the battle was lost. Suddenly archers were on the roof, bows trained on the dragon. "Fire," screamed Durza, and the twang of bowstrings resounded into the air. The dragon banked to the left to avoid the volley, but catching some of the deadly shafts on its wings. The dragon flew on, and crashed to the ground a safe distance away and blacked out. _

With a blinding flash, the dream ended. Eragon sat up, looking around him, almost expecting to see the dragon in the clearing. _What are you looking for, little one? _asked Saphira. _I had a dream, _Eragon replied. _And it seemed so real. The hatchling dragon was so vivid, and I could feel the fear and determination. _Eragon looked at Saphira, wondering if his dream was a premonition of things happening elsewhere. A dream like this one had occurred before, like the woman in the cell. He still hadn't figured that one out yet, either. _Maybe it was only a dream, little one. Maybe, Saphira, _"Eragon, get your horse saddled, we might reach Terim today, if we can ride fast enough." instructed Brom. Eragon began saddling Cadoc as he watched Saphira fly out to hide herself from travelers. They began to ride, until it was almost the end of the day, yet Terim's gates were no where in sight, and the forest's trees hadn't thinned at all. "We can make camp here for tonight, and tomorrow we should reach the city. There is an old friend who might be able to help us find the place the sethir oil was shipped to." Eragon nodded and stopped his horse. _Saphira, were making cap for the night, we should get there tomorrow. _The sapphire blue of Saphira's scales were visible as she flew towards them and landed.

**Onyx's P.O.V**

There is another dragon and a rider there, maybe they can help me, my wounds are killing me, I thought. My once wound free deep purple hide and black leathery wings were littered with giant gashes, and my wings were tattered. It was a wonder I could fly still. I couldn't breathe fire yet, and thanks to the damn shade Durza I was like this. Coward, using magic instead of blade to slice my hide. I could have destroyed the evil thing. "I hear rustling in the bushes," the rider said. I was now or never. The other dragon started walking towards my hiding spot. I was too weak, and I began to slip in to unconsciousness. I faintly felt myself being picked up by the tail and dragged towards something warm. Then I felt and heard nothing.

**Saphira's POV**

Another dragon! I could tell this dragon was wild, and a female. But I was not the only actually sane member of my race! _Eragon! Another dragon! But she's injured and badly. She doesn't have a rider, her rider would have been with her. _I carefully grabbed her tail after she passed out, and dragged her over to Brom and Eragon near the fire; they would know how to treat her wounds. Brom was just as shocked as Eragon. _Saphira, another dragon! Do you think she is a offspring of Shrukian? No, Eragon, I do not. She is wild, and there is no other old enough female dragon that I know of, even if there was, she would still be with Galbatorix, not here. _"Eragon, get some rags cleaned and a pot of hot water!" barked Brom. Eragon scampered of hurriedly to get the materials. "Waise Heil" Brom chanted over her wounds, and the flesh knitted back together on the more minor of the large injuries. On the deep ones, he uttered more complicated ones. The bruises were left alone; Brom had no energy to continue. The one oozing cut on her hind leg was cleaned out and wrapped up with a clean cloth. She began to stir, and started to speak.

**Onyx's POV**

I blinked and looked up at the dragon and old one bent over me. I felt something in my leg, and saw it was only a cloth. _Thanks for helping me, I'm called Onyx. I was fighting Durza when I accumulated these wounds._ I thanked them; after all, they saved me and healed my wounds that had sapped at my energy. "How did you get here? Your wings were in pretty bad shape, Onyx." Asked the old one. _I was hatched about three months ago, on some large ancient human dwelling on a mountain. Then Durza destroyed my home, and I flew off to deal with him, but instead of fighting, like the coward he is, he used magic to slice my hide open, and now I am here. That's everything, except for another dragon I hatched with. Durza took him, he was my best friend, like a mate. I saw him forced to swear fealty to Galbatorix after Durza stole him from me. _ I told them everything and I left nothing out. I felt like I could trust them. _You've been through a lot. If you needed a mother…. _Saphira spoke to me in private. _Thanks, I always wanted a mother, I was never with anyone except for my almost- mate, Dramur. _I was silent for a moment. I vowed to myself to rescue Dramur no mater what. He was the best dragon a dragoness could wish for. _Doesn't Dramur mean dream in the ancient language? _Asked my new adoptive mother. _Yes, I guess. But I am named after a deep purple gemstone, and he _is_ a dream dragon. Though I can do a cool trick too, want to see? _I lifted my forepaw and my ball of fire popped into existence above it. "What on earth?" Eragon and Brom said. "I have heard of dragons like you, Onyx. They are a elemental dragon of sorts, like a channel of elements, while having complete control. Have you met any others like you?" _I have. My almost mate, Dramur. He was one who controlled dreams. He was… _"I understand," said Brom. "We should rest now if we are to make it to Terim tomorrow. Onyx, would you mind staying with Saphira while we are there?" _No, Brom, I will stay with Saphira. _ And with that, every one went to sleep.

**A/N: I tend to write faster, and more with reviews. I might put up a chapter in another day if I get at least three reviews on this chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own

**Disclaimer: I do not own! Do I look like Christopher Paolini to you?**

**Onyx's POV**

In the morning everyone woke up and it was the fist time I had friends who were humans, and a fist time another female dragon who could be my mother was here. I had a mother! Not my real mother, of course, but a mother all the same.

_Mother, when do we leave? _I asked.

_We leave now. _My new mother and I took off for the skies to hunt, as Brom and Eragon saddled the horses below.

_When will they reach Terim?_

_Soon, youngling. We will stay near the city in the woods. If there is a cliff there, we will stay there instead._

I loved flying. It's a pity humans can't fly, I feel bad for them. I circled back around to watch Eragon and Brom with the horses. Those oversized deer were so slow! It's a wonder they even can run faster than humans.

_They approach Terim. There is a cliff near the city gates. We will have to hide for now and approach them in the night. _Commented Saphira. Perfect. There should be some deer around the area.

_I'm hunting. I haven't hunted since I fought Durza. _

_Go then, and come to the cliff when you are done, but fly from behind the cliff or the guards of the city will see you, _advised Saphira as landed and padded off. _Perfect, a nice big, juicy… oh, hello Eragon._ I was surprised that he would contact me by mind touch other than to speak with me face to face since he was not my rider.

_Onyx, can you tell me what Draumr looked like. I thought I saw a flash in the sky a while ago. _

_What?? How is that possible? Draumr's hide has silver scales, but I thought the King enslaved him, so shouldn't he still be in Uru'baen, _now I was frantic. If he could find a way to use his power, he should be able to come to me. Now I must find him, it is more important than ever. I could free him. I could use our combined powers to free him….

_I should mention this to Brom. _His presence vanished. _Oh, come on, stupid deer. You can't just stay in one stupid little spot while I talk to someone. No, instead, you make me find you. _I took a whiff of the air, and caught the scent. I followed it until I came to a clearing behind the cliff. And there was the deer. And eating the dear was a dragon. A silver dragon. _Draumr._

_Onyx, I thought you were dead. Galbatorix said Durza killed you. I'm sorry I left you. _He started coming towards me. I was careful not to let him get too much inside my mind. He could be tricking me.

_So did I, why in all of Alagaesia did you go with them, Draumr. I fought I shade for you, a Shade! Why did you do it? _I wanted an answer. If he couldn't give me an answer, I would know he was controlled by the scumbag 'king'.

_I had to; he threatened to have an army of urgals and the ra'zac onto you. I couldn't let that happen, onyx. I couldn't let them harm you. _

_I could have escaped easily from that. You could have used you power to escape yourself! You certainly took your time about it. _

_I had to give him my true name. Now I have failed the dragon race. I have failed you. _He sounded so sincere, but this could be a trap. I must not let him know where I was taking him, and he could not find out. So I did the only thing I could think of,

_Saphira, Eragon, Brom, meet me in this clearing. Bring weapons. Watch your backs. _

I sent my words to my new mother, Eragon, and Brom. They should have enough weapons to protect themselves. I just needed to stall Draumr.

**Saphira's POV. **

_Saphira, Eragon, Brom, meet me in this clearing. Bring weapons. Watch your backs. _What? Why would Onyx say that, and give us a picture of a clearing with another dragon? Oh. Right.

_Saphira, what was that about? _Asked Eragon.

_I don't know. Meet me up here and I will fly you there. But bring your weapons. Onyx may need help. _

Great. She may be emotionally attached to Draumr, but we weren't. If it came to a fight, I could easily defeat him.

**Onyx's POV. **

I could hear another dragon approaching, and I could only stall a little more.

_So, what have you been doing while I was sitting with that dratted king? _He asked.

_Traveling, and fighting. You were sorely missed. _Now I really had to be careful. With the old geezer knowing Draumr's true name, things were even more difficult. He could be forced to use an illusion, or cause sleep.

_Onyx, we are right behind you, Eragon and Brom have him circled. _Saphira said.

_Good. Now jump out! Point your weapons at him and be on alert. _I instructed, telling my new friends all of my words. As soon as they heard, they complied. Draumr turned around in shock. He had not expected to see another female dragon with teeth bared at him, or humans with swords pointed at his heart.

_What? Onyx, why are these people pointing sharp objects at me? _He sounded scared. Brom began to speak, but never lowered his sword. "Draumr, why are you here? On the king's orders, I presume?" he had anger in his voice.

_I escaped. And now I am with my mate. _

This time it was Saphira who spoke. _And you are free of Galbatorix's bonds? _

_Yes, and no. he can not control me with magic, but he knows my true name. But I did not reveal Onyx's. _

_For that, I am truly grateful to you. You held him off… for me. _

_I did that because I love you, Onyx. I would never betray you, you should know that. _He replied.

"that may be," Brom said, "But can you explain how you are here know, I doubt the _king, _of all people, would let a wild dragon roam around." Eragon added.

_I used my powers. I cast a dream, that the past week was a dream, when he was sleeping. Then, I took off. That took care of not being pursued, and he probably thinks he is imagining things. _

"What about Shrukian? He won't believe you. He will convince Galbatorix to see through your little deception." Reasoned Brom.

**One week Later….. Still Onyx's POV **

_Draumr, what do you want to do? _ We were all alone hunting, and there was nothing to do, and Eragon and Brom were not around, either.

_Let's go flying. I have a need to feel the air and sun, rather than forever keep hiding. _

_I agree, let's just go deeper into the forest first, Draumr. _

We flew together, deeper and deeper into the forest. When we reached a clearing, we shot upwards into the sky, and once we were high enough, out of pure instinct, we grasped each other's claws, and dove straight down to the earth. The force of gravity pulled us down even more, and at the last second, we let go, sending us flying in opposite directions, and then we landed.

_That was amazing! Draumr, do you even know what we just did? _

_The courting dive. But before you object, I couldn't help it! It was instinct! _

_No, it was not instinct. Part, yes, but you know we both know we wanted to do it. _

We were official mates now! Suddenly, I felt a tingling in my throat. It continued up into my maw, and I opened it to escape the feeling. Radiant purple flames with black tips exploded from my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the same happening to Draumr, except his flame was a brilliant silver color.

_We should be getting back, _ I told him, and we flew off together to find our friends.

**A.N: no more of the story will be posted if I do not get more reviews. THE CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER IF I GET MORE REVIEWS! SO REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do I look like Christopher Paolini to you

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Christopher Paolini to you? NO! I own nothing except for onyx. **

**A/N: I got only three reviews….sob… don't you like my story? Thank you to those who reviewed. As for you who didn't…. blah!**

Chapter 3

**Onyx POV **

I sniffed the air… something seemed wrong…what?? Urgals!

_There are Urgals nearby! _I screamed at everyone. Saphira sniffed the air, too.

_You're right. _She sniffed again. _They have us cornered! _

"Eragon, take zar'oc." exclaimed Brom. As Eragon moved to get the gleaming ruby sword, a arrow whizzed past his head, right where he had previously been. Draumr roared in pain as another arrow clipped his wing, pricing the wing, and going completely through.

_Draumr!_ I cried out to my mate. I roared, and as the urgals came out of the brush rushing at me, I torched them with purple flames, and watched them fall. Brom and Eragon were holding up poorly against the towering urgals, who looked larger than any I have ever seen before. "These are Kull, not Urgals!" Brom roared, cleaving a smaller Kull in half. While I was watching Brom, A Kull came up from behind, and smashed my wing with its club. I roared, and snapped my jaws at the unfortunate Kull.

_You'll pay for that!_ I roared, as Draumr came towards me. The Kull leaped back from his torrent of flame, and looked at my wing, nosing it.

_Are you okay?_ He questioned, as the last Kull was torched by Saphira.

_I think so, but my wing feels like there are millions of needles in it. Oh the pain, _I moaned. I tried to lift my wing, but it was useless. It hung limply, crumpled. Brom and Eragon came over and saw this, and Brom looked at it with concern. "Can I see it?" he asked I walked over to him, extending my crumpled wing as far off of my hide as I could. Which was only about a few inches above my hide, and it hurt terribly to do so. Brom cautiously touched it, feeling the bones. "Oh my; the bones are completely separated!" he said, and I winced as he tried to lift my wing.

_That hurts! Please, can't you do something?" _I asked, desperate for a cure. Draumr came over to my wing, and nosed it gently.

_It will be hard to fly with that wing, _he commented,_ but if you like, I could make the pain stop. _He told me, and renewed my hope.

_Then do it, this pain is worse than any other wounds. _I replied, happy to have some relief. He noses my wing, and breathed over it, producing a fog of silver, which I knew to be an illusion. The pain stopped almost instantly, even though I was left with an uncomfortable throbbing coursing through my wing. But it was better than pain. Much better than pain.

_Oh, that's much better, thank you Draumr. What would I do without you?_

_You would still be stuck in a tower like a maiden hidden from her prince. _He replied.

_Too true, _I replied, glad for my mate's company. _Oh, god! _Now_ of all times, my stomach hurts! I hate when this happens. _ I wailed in despair. This was the worst day in my entire life. I felt Draumr reaching his mind out towards my presence, like normal when he uses his power, but I felt an unusual sensation of surprise emanating from him. _What? What's wrong? _I asked.

_Instead of just your normal presence, I sensed three more presences inside of you, and they felt dragonish, like ours. I think you are a mother! _He was ecstatic, and began humming. I grinned a dragon smile, and let a plume of small fire escape my maw. I felt dizzy all of a sudden, and heard the twang of bowstrings. My world went dark, but not before I saw Draumr grin smugly, and a dragon roaring.

**(I know it's short. I have been really busy all day going to various camps. That's not a excuse, but a statement. It took forever to write this.) **


End file.
